Lions of the Outlands Redone
by Evil Fanfiction Writer
Summary: What if Kion knew Vitani before he became the leader of the Lion guard. how would the lion guard series turn out in the end? Well, let's find out. Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion Guard or The Lion King series. Any characters from the Lion King/guard are rightfully owned by Disney. Completed
1. Chapter 1

**What if Kion knew Vitani before he became the leader of the Lion guard. how would the lion guard series turn out in the end? Well, let's find out. Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion Guard or The Lion King series. Any characters from the Lion King/guard are rightfully owned by Disney.**

* * *

**Kion's POV:**

I've been meeting with Vitani since we met years ago when we were little cubs. I remember telling her about how my dad disapproved of my choice for the lion guard. About how stuck up and snobby my sister was. Vitani always commented about how i was a natural leader and how i would make a wonderful king. I won't admit it but I'm jealous of Kiara. She thinks she's so great just because she's the future queen. Zuri and Tiifu are no help because they keep encouraging it. I remember that Vitani and I agreed that we should keep our friendship and knowledge of each other's existence a secret. I knew that Vitani's family lived in the outlands but i didn't know if there were more than one pride of lions in the outlands.

Currently, Bunga and I are playing baobab ball. "Hyena in the Pride Lands! Hyena in the Pride Lands!" Yelled a gazelle in a stampede of gazelle. "Hyena in the Pride Lands?" Said Bunga in a confused voice before becoming fierce. "All, right, Hyena! You picked the wrong day to come into the Pride Lands! That's right! And I'm Gonna..." "Hey. Bunga." Said Jasiri. "Wait. You're not from Janja's clan. You're the hyena that helped Kion when he was trapped in the Outlands!" Said Bunga. "Well, we helped each other out." Said Jasiri.

"Jasiri? What are you doing in the Pride Lands?" I asked. "Looking for you. I have a problem back home. And i need your help." Said Jasiri. "Is it Janja and his hyenas?" I asked. "No. Actually, it's lions." Said Jasiri. "Lions?" I said in a confused shock. "In the Outlands?" Asked Bunga. "That's right. They've taken over my family's watering hole. And they won't share it." Said Jasiri. "But there shouldn't be any lions in the outlands. You sure they're lions, Jasiri?" Asked Bunga.

"I know what lions look like, Bunga." Said Jasiri. "Okay. Well, I'd be happy to talk to them Jasiri." I said. I remember telling Vitani about Jasiri. Vitani told me to be careful around Jasiri... That hyenas' are master manipulators and are very cunning. that's why I'm currently suspicious about Jasiri's claim of lions stealing her family's water hole. She could be trying to manipulating me into helping her steal a watering hole that belongs to these lions who live in the Outlands.

"Maybe they're lost or something." Said Bunga. "Asante, Kion. Thank you." Said Jasiri. "Bunga, goo back to the Lair. Let the rest of the Guard know I'm going to the outlands with Jasiri." I Said. "Okay, We'll meet up with you there." Said Bunga. "No need. I should be right back. These are lions after all. It's probably a misunderstanding." I said. "Oh, I hope so." Said Jasiri. "Lead the way, Jasiri." I said as Jasiri led me to the lions. "See ya! Oh, and by the way... I win! Ha-ha" Said Bunga in from a few feet behind us.

* * *

_**{Time-skip; In the Outlands}**_

"You know Kion, I was kinda worried you might not help me." Said Jasiri. "Why wouldn't I? We've helped each other before." I Said. "That was different. Last time the bad guys where hyenas. This time they're lions." Said Jasiri. This made me suspicious of her true intentions. "They probably don't realize there are good hyenas in the Outlands. I had that problem at first, too." I said getting more suspicious of what is really going on. "That's true. It did take us a while to trust each other." Said Jasiri.

Suddenly I saw two pups and a few adult hyenas. "Jasiri, you're back! Whoa! You weren't kidding. You really are friends with a lion!" Said one of the hyenas. "Kion, this is my sister, Madoa." Said Jasiri. "Nice to meet you, Madoa." I said. "Uh, yeah. You too." Said Madoa. 'They're hiding something. Madoa doesn't seem to enjoy meeting me one bit.' i thought.

* * *

_**{In the Lion Guard Lair}**_

**Noone's POV:**

"...and with all the flooding we now have" Said Rafiki. "Hey, guys. Guys!" Said Bunga. "You're back just in time. Ono and Fuli are about to race!" Said Beshte in excitement. "What? Again?" Asked Bunga in shock. "Affirmative. But this time, I'm going to win." Said Ono. "You say that every time." Said Fuli "Ready?" "Ready. Bunga?" Asked Ono. "Oh, right. I'll be the ref!" Said Bunga. "On your marks... Get set... Go! And they're off. It's Fuli in the lead!" "I'm right on your tail, Fuli!" Said Ono.

"That's what you think. Huwezi!" Said Fuli. "Oh, no." Said Ono. "And the winner is...Fuli!" Shouted Bunga as Fuli crossed the finish line followed by Ono. "Nice race" Said Fuli.  
"Yeah, do it almost had her that time." Said Bunga. "It was close, wasn't it?" Asked Ono. "Hmm. Maybe if a flatten my head feathers to reduce the drag, and stay closer to Fuli's tail to take advantage of her slipstream..." "Drag? Slipstream? Wha'cha talking about, Ono?" Asked Bunga. "I'm talking about winning!" Said Ono.

* * *

_**{Back in the Outlands}  
**_**Kion's POV:**

"Lions are pretty reasonable. Once we get to the watering hole, I'm sure we can work things..." I said. "We told you to stay outta here, hyena!" Said a scrawny lion. "Hey! Back off." I said calmly and strictly. "Huh? Who are you?" Said the scrawny lion. "Name's Kion. Who are you?" I said. "Nuka! Hey, Nuka!" Said a dark-furred cub that looked around my age. "Kovu! Tell him to let me up!" Said the scrawny lion now identified as Nuka. "A friend of yours?" I asked. "He's my brother." Said Kovu.

"That's right! So you better let me up!" Said Nuka. "It's two against one now!" I understood him perfectly. If I was in his position i would do the same if I wanted to reveal my suspicions. "It's two against two." Said Jasiri. "It should be three against one! What Kind of Lion are you? Siding with a hyena!" Said Nuka. I tried to sneak a quick unsure glance at Jasiri. However, I wasn't quick enough as Kovu and Nuka raised an eyebrow at me. "What are you two lions doing in the Outlands? Why aren't you in the Pride Lands?" I asked.

* * *

**Kovu's POV:**

"What are you two lions doing in the Outlands? Why aren't you in the Pride Lands?" Asked Kion. I knew something was up now... He's lying. he knows there are lions in the Outlands yet he's acting like he's oblivious... wait he's suspicious about this hyena's true intentions. However, the thought of returning to the Pride Lands is temping. I decided to play along. "Like our family's welcome there!" Said Nuka in an annoyed tone. "Why wouldn't you be? I'm sure my dad would welcome you there." Said Kion in confusion.

"And who's your dad?" Asked Nuka. "You know, the king of the Pride Lands. Simba?" Said Jasiri. 'hm Kion's becoming more suspicious of this hyena who tried to steal our watering hole.' I thought. "Simba?" Said both me and Nuka in surprise. "You really think he'd allow us into the Pride Lands?" I asked. "I don't see why not. Especially if you give Jasiri's family their watering hole back." Said Kion though his voice seems to be hiding an act of a sort.

"Back to the Pride Lands. That means I can see Kiara again!" I Said in excitement. "You know Kiara?" Asked Kion. "Yeah! Uh, it was a while ago. We gotta take to see mom." I said. "Oh, yeah! She's gonna want to meet the son of Simba." Said Nuka. "The name's Kion." Said Kion. "Ok. Kion. Hyena. Let's go." Said Nuka. "C'mon Jasiri. You'll see. This whole watering hole thing's gotta be a misunderstanding" Said Kion.

* * *

**Kion's POV:**

"Mother! We have a visitor!" Said Nuka. "It's Simba's son. Kion." Said Kovu. "Simba's son? Well! what an honour." Said Nuka and Kovu's mother. I also noticed Vitani was with them. "he pounced on me!" Exclaimed Nuka. "I'm sure you pounced first." Said Kovu and Nuka's mother. "Well, yeah." Said Nuka. "Welcome, Kion. I'm Zira. And this is my daughter Vitani." Said Zira. My eyes widened after hearing that she was the sister of Nuka and Kovu.

"Wait! This is your family?! Wow, Never thought you'd be related to a scrawny Lion like Nuka!" I shouted in shock before i could stop myself. I winced before nodding to Vitani telling her it's time. "Hello, Kion! It's great to see you again. And yeah, this is my family." Said Vitani. "Wait, you know her, Kion?" Asked Jasiri in an angry voice. "Hehehe... err um... Yeah, we met years ago... since before i became the leader of the new Lion Guard." I said. "leader of the Lion Guard? But the Guard isn't here." Said Zira.

"No, but I am. Now I've known there were lions in the Outlands. But what i want to know is the truth of if you stole Jasiri's watering hole or if Jasiri is actually trying to trick me into helping her steal your watering hole." I admitted "K-Kion, you still didn't trust me? After we helped each other out? That- That cub turned you back to the way you were before we met." Said Jasiri.

"Her name is Vitani... And I'm starting to see what you really are... You're no different than Janja and his clan." I snarled at Jasiri feeling protective of Vitani. "If you want to help the hyena... why don't you just use the roar to give her clan the water they need." Said Zira. "Kion, Did you Know the Roar could do that?" Asked Vitani. I walked over to the water and stared at my reflection... I notice a feature of my ears i never knew before. They resembled Zira's but also Simba's... My nose was the same was as Zira's but a brownish orange.

"Wait you know about the roar of the elders Vitani?" Asked Zira. "Yeah, I've known for a while now. Besides he's pretty cool." Said Vitani. my mind drifted off to the treatment Kiara gives me. I felt a rush of anger. I then used the roar not paying attention until I heard a scream and thunder. I opened my eyes only to see Jasiri flying off to the distance. Suddenly I saw the roar coming back at me and the outsiders. I ran along with Vitani's family into a cave. "Did I kill Jasiri?" I asked unsure of the roar.


	2. Chapter 2: Edited

**What if Kion knew Vitani before he became the leader of the Lion guard. How would the lion guard series turn out in the end? Well, let's find out. Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion Guard or The Lion King series. Disney rightfully owns any characters from the Lion King/guard.**

* * *

_**/last time in chapter one/**_

**Kion's POV:**

**_"Did I kill Jasiri?" I asked, unsure of the roar._**

* * *

**Noone's POV:**

"No Kion... The hyena most likely survived." Said Zira. "Besides, you can never trust a hyena." "That's what Vitani told me," Said Kion before he turned his head towards Vitani. "I remember, you telling me, and i quote: _"Be careful around this Jasiri hyena Kion, remember that most hyenas' are master manipulators, not to mention they are very cunning."_ Thank you, Vitani." "No problem Kion, that's what friends are for." Said Vitani. "As I've said in the past, you are a natural leader, not to mention that you would make a wonderful king."

"Why yes, it doesn't matter where we live. We're all lions. And that's what's important," Said Zira

(insert Song)

_Zira: _

_**"**__** There is no greater power, than to rule over the land  
**_

_** We both have it inside us  
It's here where we stand**_

_** My friend, you know it's true**_

_** Look close, and you will find**_

_** Ruling every animal is destiny for our kind  
**_

_** So if we're joined together **_

_** We will never fall**_

_** Lions must rule forever**_

_** Lions over all**_

_** Lions over all**_

_** No animal is more grand**_

_** Lions over all**_

_** It's why we rule the land**_

_** We crush any resistance**_

_** So enemies  
Keep their distance**_

_** Lions, lions over all"**_

_Kovu:_

_**"If we do what you suggest  
**_

_** We'd be evil and cruel  
**_

_** Using force and threat**_

_**That is no way to rule."**_

_Zira:_

**_"But if we're joined together_**

**_We will never fall_**

**_Yes, Lions must rule forever_**

**_Lions over all_**

**_Lions over all_**

**_No animal is more grand."_**

Kovu:

**_"Stay noble and grand."_**

_Zira:_

**_"Lions over all_**

**_It's why we rule the land."_**

_Kovu:_

**_"We must protect the land."_**

_Zira:_

**_We crush any resistance_**

_Kovu:  
_

_**Friendship and kindness  
**_

_Zira:_

**_So keep their distance_**

_Kovu:_

**_Will always find us_**

_Zira:_**_  
_**

**_Lions, lions over all_**

* * *

_**{Pride Land, The Lion Guard Lair}**_

"And here they come! Heading toward the finish. Fuli wins again!" Shouted Bunga before Ono crashed into him. "Good race Ono! You almost had her that time! Great one more run, Ono! I think you are wearing her down." "Maybe some other time." Said Ono. "Beshte! you wanna give it a go?" Asked Bunga. "I don't think so." Said Beshte. "Hey, Rafiki! You wanna race Fuli?" Shouted Bunga! "Me? Race Fuli? The fastest in the Pridelands! Who would be so foolish to do that, huh?" Asked Rafiki.

"Hey! where is Kion?" "Oh, Kion! That's right. Kion told me to tell everyone he's going to the Outlands with Jasiri. But he'll be right back." Said Bunga. "Why was Jasiri here?" Asked Beshte. "And why did she take Kion to the Outlands?" Asked Fuli. "She wanted him to talk to some lions who live there." Responded Bunga. "Lions in the Outlands?" Said a confused Ono. "Yeah, I know. Weird, right?" Asked Bunga before his eyes widened. "Hold on... I just remembered something. Kion didn't seem surprised that there was Lions in the Outlands."

"No. No, no! They are not just any lions. They are the Outsiders!" Freaked Rafiki. "The who?" Asked Bunga. "The Outsiders are a group of Lions, led by a lioness named Zira. Simba banished them from the Pride Lands before any of you were born." Said Rafiki. "Why would Simba banish other lions?" "Because Zira and her family, they were loyal only to Scar." Said Rafiki "Scar?" Asked Bunga, Ono, Fuli, and Beshte.

"After Scar was gone, Simba became king. But Zira told Simba he could not rule the Pride Lands. Because Scar had chosen her son Kovu to be king." Said Rafiki. "But Scar was never the real king!" Said Bunga. "Correct, honey badger! "And that is what Simba told Zira. But Zira would not listen to reason. Instead, she attacked Simba! Of course, Simba won quickly. But after that, he had no choice! He had to Banish Zira and her family from the Pride Lands. Forever!" "So the lions in the Outlands might be in Zira and her family? And Kion might have actually known that there were lions in the outlands." Said Bunga.

"Most definitely. And If he stays with them for too long. There could be trouble. Much trouble!" Said Rafiki. "We gotta help Kion!" Shouted Bunga. "Right. Let's go!" Said Fuli. "Till the Pride Lands end..." "Lion Guard defend!" Joined in Bunga, Ono, and Beshte.

* * *

**Kion's POV:**

"OK, Zira, you win!" I said "what? Kion you can't be serious! This isn't right!" Said Kovu. "And why is that?" Asked Nuka. "Because... I now know the truth! You aren't my mother, Zira! I always knew Scar wasn't my father! But now it all makes sense! During our little disagreement, I had flashes before my eyes! You Killed my Parents! I was always a Pride Lander! Just Like Vitani!" Said Kovu "Both me and Vitani's Parents were from Mufasa's Pride!"

"I remember my birth Parents aswell Kovu, but they weren't good parents to me. 'Kesi! King Scar is a dictator! He's the one who caused the drought! He's the reason why Hyenas are allowed to roam free in the Pride Lands! He even let that rogue Pride of Lionesses from the Outlands into the Pride Lands!' They where blind, Scar simply perfected the Hunt." Said Vitani. "Born in difficult times... I think Vitani fits you better. Now, Kovu, I remember the day i received the Roar! It was also the day i received this," I said pointing to a Scar over my eye(It's the same scar Kion got in episode: Battle for the Pride Lands.) "If I remember correctly the day went a little something like this."

* * *

**_/_****Flashback/**

"Everything the light touches is part of our kingdom. The Pride Lands. Ruling it is a big responsibility, Kiara. And someday, when you're queen..." Started my Dad. "Heads up! Incoming!" I shouted. two seconds later, dad was hit by the Baobab fruit Bunga threw over my head as hard as he could like, i told him to. "Kion!" Shouted my annoying sister. "Oh! *Chuckles nervously* Sorry, Dad. Me and Bunga were playing Baobab Ball..." I started. "And Kion couldn't even handle the pass." Said Bunga

"What? A giraffe couldn't handle it. You kicked it over my head!" I said to Bunga while giving him(Bunga) an angry warning glare. "Kion!" Said, my dad. "And you couldn't handle it!" Said Bunga. "Bunga..." Started my dad. "Yeah? Try and handle this!" I said while getting into a tug-a-war with Bunga. "Boys!" Shouted my dad as I let go of the baobab fruit, causing Bunga to fly backwards. "Whoa!" Shouted Bunga as he flew back.

"Kion, I need to talk to your sister. She'll be tracking gazelles with her friends today." Said, my dad. "*Chuckles* Because I'm training to be..." Started Kiara only for me to interrupt her. "Queen of the Pride Lands. Yeah, yeah. I know all about it, Kiara." I Said in an annoyed tone. "*Scoffs* At least I have my life figured out. What are you going to grow up to be, little brother?" Asked Kiara. 'Like Great Uncle Scar! The greatest king of the Pride Lands. Overthrowing you!' I thought before responding with a lie. "Happy?" I Said hoping she would buy it, though instead, she saw through my lie.

"All right, you two, that's enough. why don't you and Bunga go and play somewhere else?" Said, my dad, while separating me from Kiara. "Yeah! I know the perfect place! Hey! Kion!" Said Bunga before tauntingly singing. "You'll never get the baobab fruit, no" "Ha! You got nowhere to go, Bunga!" I Said. "Says who? Zuka Zama!" Shouted Bunga as he fell into the brush below. "*Laugh* Catch me if you can, Kion!" I heard him shout from inside the brush before running off with the baobab fruit.

"Game on, Bunga! Later Dad. Have fun tracking those gazelle, Kiara. I gotta get Bunga!" I shout as i head after Bunga. "*Sighs* I Can't believe we are related." Said Kiara. "Kion will grow up someday. I hope." Said, my Dad.

**A beautiful day(Ni Sifu Nzuri)**

**_ It's a good day to have some fun and play_**

**_(chorus)  
Whoa-oh yeah oh_**

**_Sun's so hot, it melts my worries all away _**

**_(chorus)  
Whoa-oh yeah oh_**

**_I'm gonna take it easy,  
got no need to work all-day_**

**_(chorus)  
Whoa-oh yeah oh_**

"Oh, yeah," I said.

**_I'm gonna keep smiling  
keep on riding all the way_**

**_(chorus)  
Whoa-oh yeah oh_**

**_Come on, I'll tell you ya_**

**_(pre-chorus)  
Ni siki dema wa Kimina Kumade  
Ni siki dema wa Kimina Kumade_**

"Everyone! Scatter!" Shouted Ono.

**_(chorus)  
_****_Whoa-oh yeah oh_**

**_Come play with me  
and we'll run free_**

**_(chorus)  
_****_Whoa-oh yeah oh_**

**_Through the Pride Lands  
up to the tallest tree_**

**_(chorus)  
_****_Whoa-oh yeah oh_**

*Rafiki laughing*

**_Gotta live for fun_**_  
__**It's the only way**_

_**It's a beautiful  
It's a beautiful day**_

"Bunga. Kion" Said Beshte.

_**(Ni Siku Nzuri)**_

_**It's a beautiful  
It's a beautiful day**_

_**(Ni Siku Nzuri)**_

*Makuu growling*  
"Yow!" I said.

"Whoa! *groans as he crashes into Ushari*."

**_(chorus)  
_****_Whoa-oh yeah oh_**

**_Come and Play with me  
and we'll run free_**

**_(chorus)  
_****_Whoa-oh yeah oh_**

**_Through the Pride Lands  
up to the tallest tree_**

**_(chorus)  
_****_Whoa-oh yeah oh_**

**_Gotta live for fun  
It's the only way_**

**_(chorus)  
_****_Whoa-oh yeah oh_**

**_It's a beautiful  
It's a beautiful_**

**_(Ni Siku Nzuri)_**

**_It's a beautiful  
It's a beautiful day  
_**

**_(Ni Siku Nzuri)_**

**_It's beautiful  
It's a beautiful_**

**_(Ni Siku Nzuri)_**

**End of song**

"Gotcha now, Bunga!" I Said. "Not yet! Cheka, Cheka, Cheka!" Said Bunga as he started tickling me. "Stop it! Bunga!" I Said as Bunga ran after the Baobab fruit. "Got it! Whoa..." Said Bunga as i tackled him. "Aww. It rolled into the Outlands. Game over!" I Said plotting to sneak into the outlands to get later. "Says who, I'm not afraid of the Outlands." Declared Bunga. "Neither am I! It's just... My dad!" I Said. "I'll go get tonight when everyone is asleep." Bunga tilts his head questioningly. 'I'll have to get through Janja using our deal free food, for free passage through his territory and back' I thought before continuing. "He says, I shouldn't..." I continue.

"Oh! Pah-leeze! Simba's a Big Ol' scaredy-cat when it comes to the outlands. And you are too scared of going into the outlands during the day from free of your dad finding out when you are fine doing it at night. You know what my uncles always say!" Said Bunga as he jumps off the ledge into Janja's territory. I sigh. "Hakuna Matata." I said, be returning to watching.

"Whoa! Huh?" Said Bunga as gets caught on a tree. "Bunga? *Scoffs* You look a little stuck." I Said. You Kidding? It's just a tree Branch. Uh..." Said Bunga as he started swinging back and forth. suddenly Bunga launched himself down off the branch shouting "Zuka Zama!" after a few minutes, i saw eyes in the darkness "Bunga! Heads up!" I Shouted. "Relax, Kion. Remember? Hakuna..." Said Bunga before bumping into Cheezi "Matata" "Get outta there Bunga." I mouthed. I watched Bunga in worry as he talked to Cheezi not in a good way before being picked up by Chungu. "Hyenas! Put Bunga down!" I shouted. "Pick on someone your own size!"

"Good one Kion! So you were the one who sent Janja and us the Honey Badger! We'll take him to Janja, and you get your free passage on our land. May as well get your Boabab fruit and get out. normally you do the deal at night, But a deal's, a deal!" Said Cheezi "Let him! You Hyenas don't want any trouble with my dad." I Said. "Oh Like you'd get in trouble if your dad found out about the deal you made with Janja and us! Or how you'd get in trouble if you came into the outlands while your family and the Pride Lands are awake?" Asked Cheezi before he and Chunga started laughing.

"Uh, Kion?" Asked Bunga fearfully of both the hyenas and me. "He's too afraid to come down he during the day." Said Chungu. "Yeah! 'Fraidy cat!" Said Cheezi before Chungu joined in. "'Fraidy Cat! 'Fraidy cat! 'Fraidy Cat!" taunted both Cheezi and Chungu. "Alright, yeah. Fun's over. Janja needs his lunch." Said Cheezi. "Lunch? K-kion? How could you work with these guys? I thought we were friends..." Said Bunga. "No!" I shouted in both anger about my secret being leaked to Bunga and fear of him(Again Bunga) ending our friendship. "Let him... Go! _***RRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRR!***_" I Said before using a strange power that just appeared in me.

"See ya, hyena! Wouldn't want to be ya!" Shouted Bunga climbing up to me. "Hevi Kabisa! What was that!" I Asked before feeling whatever it was leave. "Zuka Zama! Kion, how'd you roar like that?" Asked Bunga. "I dunno, Bunga. Wish i did, though." I Said. "Well however you did it, It was un-bunga-lievable!" Exclaimed Bunga.

*Time Skip*

"Kion is ready. It is time." Said Rafiki. "Time for what? Dad? Rafiki? What's going on?" I asked. "Son, we need to talk..." Said, my Dad. "Oh no. Dad, we already had that talk. Can you feel the love tonight... I know all about that mushy stuff!" I said. 'though if it was with Vitani, it wouldn't be so if we were older we might fall in love.' I thought. "*laughs* I... Well... *clears throat* It's not that, Kion." Said, my Dad. "No, No. Most definitely not that. We have heard your Roar! Yes, yes!" Said Rafiki. "Yeah. It was, uh, kinda different today." I said. "Different? Different, you say? *Chuckles* It was more than different. It is the Roar of the Elders! When you use it, the great lions of the Pride Lands' past roar with you." Said Rafiki. "What? You mean that's what happened to my roar?" I asked. "Yeah, lions in the sky! I saw that!" Said Bunga shocking me.

"The Roar of the Elders is a great gift, Kion. It will make you the fiercest animal in the Pride Lands. But..." Said, my Dad before pausing. "But what?" I asked. Dad just looked to Rafiki. "No, no Simba. It is you who must tell Kion about the Lion Guard." Said Rafiki confusing me. "Lion Guard? What's that?" I asked. my Dad exchanged a look with Rafiki. "This way, Kion." Said my Dad walking away. "Uh, ok..." I said. *A few minutes later* "Oh, come on, Rafiki. You already know what it is, don't cha? Come on, tell me..." Said Bunga from behind. soon we were at a cave entrance with vines covering. "Huh?" I Said confused as Rafiki went to a rock near the vines.

"It's a bunch of vines?" Said Bunga confused. "Rafiki?" Asked my Dad. Rafiki pulled away some vines, and my dad went into the cave. "Whoa!" I said as i followed my dad inside. "Look at that!" Said Bunga from outside before following us in. "How did i not know this was here!" I asked. "Dad, what is this place?" "This is the Lion Guard Lair." Said, my Dad. "It's the secret meeting place for the members of the Lion Guard." "Ugh! Maybe they should think about fixin' the place up." Said Bunga coughing. "Or at least do some dusting..." "Hmmm... Yes..." Said Rafiki. *5 seconds later...* "Ah! That's more like it. Can you show that trick to my Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa?" Asked Bunga.

I walked over to some strange paintings on one of the Lair's walls. "Dad, enough with all the secrecy stuff! You gotta tell me. What is the Lion Guard?" I asked. my dad to the paintings on the same wall i am standing by. "The Lion Guard is the team that protects the Pride Lands and defends the Circle of Life. According to tradition, the Lion Guard is made of the Pride Lands' fiercest, bravest, fastest, strongest, and keenest of sight." Said, my dad. "So, what happened to them?" I asked "It looks like they haven't been here since... Forever!"

"I'm afraid it's a story without a happy ending." Said, my Dad. Rafiki walked up to the paintings and pointed his staff at them... a second later the paintings glowed and came to life. "Whoa!" Said both Bunga and me. "When your grandfather Mufasa was about your age, his younger brother, Scar, was leader of the Lion Guard. Scar also had the gift of the Roar. The Roar made Scar feel powerful. But that power went Scar's head. He began to think that he should be king, instead of his older brother Mufasa. So Scar ordered the Lion Guard to help take him down Mufasa. When the guard refused, Scar was furious. And then, Scar used the Roar to destroy the Lion Guard. What Scar didn't realize was that by using the Roar for Evil, he would lose the power of the Roar completely." Said, my Dad.

" Hevi Kabisa..." I said in shock. "Yeah..." Said Bunga. "The Roar is a very powerful gift. It can be used for great good. But it can also lead to terrible evil." Said Rafiki. "Well I'd never be like Scar. Ever!" I said. 'Yeah, right... I doubt using the Roar for evil will make me lose the roar forever. I bet the reason Scar lost the Roar is because he destroyed the Lion Guard with it.' I thought "I'm glad to hear that, son. Because starting today, you are the leader of the new Lion Guard." Said, my Dad. "I'm the what?" I asked.

"You heard Simba. Ha-ha! The leader of the new Lion Guard! It is you!" Said Rafiki. "Yes, It. Is. You!" "Dad?" I asked for confirmation. "It is true, Kion." Said, my Dad. "Wow... Amazing!" I said. "It is. And now, as leader of the Guard, I need you to assemble the Pride Lands' bravest, fastest, strongest and keenest of sight." Said, my dad. "Ok, Dad. Got it!" I Said. "Don't worry I'm going to make you proud!" I Said. *10 minutes later*

"Wow! Me! Leader of the Lion Guard... Protectors of the Pride Lands! It's kinda scary... I need to go and meet up with Vitani." I soon start running off to find Mzingo. "Hey, Kion... Kion!" Shouted Bunga from behind me. "You go find Beshte! I'll need him when i meet you later, I want you to get Ono, and Fuli as well." I said before continuing forward while Bunga went in a different direction. *5 minutes later.*

"Mzingo, I know you're around here somewhere!" I shout looking around. "Yes, Kion. What is it? I don't have all day." Asked Mzingo. "I need you to do the usual task i have for you when I call you." I said. "Ah, yes. You want me to go to the Outlands and tell your imaginary friend who lives in the Outlands to meet you at the secret meeting place." Said Mzingo. "Just do it already." I said. "Fine, but I expect a reward waiting for me." Said Mzingo. "Of course Mzingo, there is a pantry in the back of Pride rock in a small cave." I replied. mzingo nodded and flew off into the outlands. I started to run towards flat ridge rock. *10 minutes later*

I was running across the savanna towards flat ridge rock when i tripped on something ending up with both me and the thing rolling forward. "Augh," Said the thing, after 10 seconds of rolling I felt two things bite into me but then moved downwards. I managed to swap whatever it was off of me. I felt two scars above my eye and one below my eye. all in all, it was still one scar over my eye, but what's worse is that it stung, and i was having trouble thinking straight.

I felt strange. I looked at my self in the water hole and saw the scar i felt over my eye, As I turned to continue towards the meeting place i saw something on my shoulder it was orange, and it looked just like an eye with the same scar i have over my eye before it disappeared. I then turned my head to see what i tripped over only to see it was an Egyptian Cobra. Not just any Egyptian Cobra, Ushari. "Sorry*grunts in pain*... about*an another grunt of pain*... that...*grunts once more.* Ushari." I said. "My prince... *Gasps* Sorry about that... it appears my venom is in the scar I accidentally gave you." Said Ushari. "As am I" I replied.

I continued walking toward the meeting place. After a half-hour of walking, i finally arrived at the meeting place... 'Flat ridge rock' there sitting in the nearby hidden cave was Vitani. "Finally I was waiting for you forev- *Gasps* Kion! what happened to your eye?" Asked Vitani. "A venomous snake's fangs gave me the Scar. The snake's venom is in the scar" I said as i began swaying left to right and back, before collapsing forward. "Kion!" Said Vitani in worry. "I'm ok... I just... need some rest. I'll be alright." I said.

After a few minutes, I managed to regain myself. "Are you sure you are alright?" Asked Vitani. "Yes, Tani. Guess what?" I said happily. "What?" Asked Vitani. "I'm the new leader of the Lion Guard. My dad asked me to assemble the Bravest, strongest, fastest, and keenest of sight, out of Everyone I know. And you the bravest out everyone i know. That is why i want you to be the bravest on my guard." I Said. "No Kion, don't do that. Have Bunga as the bravest. When the time comes, and you decide to have you rule the Pride Lands, I will be with you until the end even if it means that I will die. Simba should and your sister should be your kill if That is the path you choose." Said Vitani.

"Ok. See ya later Tani!" I Said as I ran off toward Hakuna Matta falls. When I got there what I saw was a strange sight, Timon and Pumbaa trying to free Zuri from a tree branch. I noticed Bunga was off to the side standing next to Kiara. I watched Silently hiding in a nearby bush. Soon before I knew they successfully freed Zuri without any problems. I decided to walk out of my hiding place and announce my presence. "Oh, hey Kiara. How'd the gazelle tracking go?" I asked announcing my presence.

"We never got to the gazelles." Said Kiara. "Zuri got her claws stuck in a tree." "Hey, everyone. Everyone! Listen to this! Simba just put Kion in charge of the new Lion Guard!" Said Bunga. "Lion Guard?" Asked Kiara. "What's a Lion Guard?" "Dad just told me about it. The Lion Guard is the team that protects the Pride Lands and defends the Circle of Life! And I'm it's new leader! And I want Bunga to be on the Lion Guard as the Pride Lands' Bravest!" I Said.

"Me on the Lion Guard! This is going to be un-Bunga-lievable!" Said Bunga in excitement. "You and Bunga? Protecting the Pride Lands? Does dad know about this?" Asked Kiara in a mocking way, making me resent her more than I already did. "Dad told me to assemble the Pride Lands' best." I said in a taunting way. "And I'm the best. Just ask me!" Said Bunga. "Well, if you ask me, it sounds like it might be dangerous." Said Pumbaa. "It's worse than that, Pumbaa. It sounds like work." Said Timon.

"Yeah! It's both!" Shouted Bunga in excitement. "Eek... Work!" Said Timon in a dramatic way. "Gee, Bunga. I donno..." Started Pumba. "Uncle Pumba, Uncle Timon, please?" Begged Bunga. "Work? Danger? Definitely not. Have forgotten our problem-free philosophy? It means no worries..." Started Timon. "I know it's not Hakuna Matata, Uncle Timon. It's, it's Zuka Zama!" Said Bunga.

"Zuka Zama?" Asked a confused Kiara. "Don't ask!" Said Timon. "What's Zuka Zama?" Asked Tiifu. "What's Zuka Zama? What's Zuka Zama? I'll tell you all about Zuka Zama!" Said Bunga. "You had to ask!" Said an annoyed Timon.

**Zuka Zama**

_**Zuka Zama  
Zom zom zom**_

_**Zuka Zama  
Zom zom zom**_

_**Life's exciting, Life is fun**_

_**Zuka Zama  
Zom Zom Zom**_

_**A big adventure for everyone**_

_**Zuka Zama  
Zom Zom Zom  
**_

_**Life's a party  
and it's filled with thrills**_

_**Zuka Zama  
Zom zom zom**_

_**Don't worry about  
the scapes and spell**_

_**Zuka Zama  
Zom zom zom**_

_**Pop up, pop up...  
Zuka Zuka**_

_**Dive in, Dive in  
Zama Zama**_

_**Go, go go  
Zom zom zom**_

_**Flyin' though the trees  
like a busy, busy bee going**_

_**Zuka Zama  
Zom zom zom**_

_**Zuka Zama  
Zom zom zom**_

_**Zuka Zama  
Zom zom zom**_

_**Zuka Zama  
Zom zom zom**_

_**Now you know my  
little motto for life**_

_**Zuka Zama  
Zom zom zom**_

_**Enjoy the chaos  
Ignore the strife**_

_**Zuka Zama  
Zom zom zom**_

_**When life throws you  
a crazy curve**_

_**Zuka Zama  
Zom zom zom**__**  
**_

_**Go Zuka Zama  
Don't lose your nerve**_

_**Zuka Zama  
Zom zom zom**_

_**Pop up, pop up...  
Zuka Zuka**_

_**Dive in, Dive in  
Zama Zama**_

_**Go go go  
Zom zom zom**_

_**Flyin' through the trees  
Like a busy, busy bee going**_

_**Zuka Zama  
**__**Zom zom zom**_

_**Zuka Zama  
**__**Zom zom zom**_

_**Zuka Zama  
**__**Zom zom zom**_

_**Zuka Zama  
**__**Zom zom zom**_

_**Zuka Zama  
**__**Zom zom zom**_

_**Pop up, pop up  
Zuka Zuka  
**_

_**Dive in, Dive in  
Zama Zama**_

_**Go, go, go  
Zom zom zom**_

_**Like a bee, like a bee  
Like a busy, busy bee going**_

_**Zuka Zama  
**__**Zom zom zom**_

_**Zuka Zama  
**__**Zom zom zom**_

_**Zuka Zama  
**__**Zom zom zom**_

_**Zuka Zama  
**__**Zom zom zom**_

_**Zuka Zama  
**__**Zom zom zom**_

_**Zuka Zama  
**__**Zom zom zom**_

_**Zuka Zama  
**__**Zom zom zom**_

_**Zuka Zama  
**__**Zom zom**__** zom(sang Bunga fininshing his song)**_

**End of song(Zuka Zama)**

"Meh. Zuka palooka. I still don't think Bunga should be signing up for some jungle patrol." Said Timon. "Lion Guard!" Corrected Bunga. "Whatever you call it." Said timon Carelessly.

"Timon, Pumbaa, please. I really do need Bunga on the Lion Guard. He's the bravest animal I know." I said while thinking 'more like second bravest animal i know, and Tani might be right about dad not liking a lion from the Outlands being on the Lion Guard.' "Bravest animal you know?" Asked Timon now more willingly after hearing me lie about Bunga being the bravest animal i know. "He's brave, all right. Brave bordering on stupid." Said Kiara. "Thanks, Kiara!" Said Bunga.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Started Pumba. "Congratulations, Bunga! We always knew you had it in you!" Said Timon finishing off what Pumbaa was going to say. "Oh, brother! Kion's going to wreck the Pride Lands before I even get to be Queen." Said Kiara. 'No, I'll overthrow you and dad before you become queen.' I thought. "Oh, Bunga. I'm so proud, I could... _***BREAKS WIND***_ Oops. Sorry" Said Pumbaa. "Zuri, let's get you back to Pride Rock." Said Kiara. "We're outta here!" Said Zuri.

"I better go assemble the rest of my team..." I said before starting to rush off. "Wait!, Kion! The Lion Guard needs to stick together!" Said Bunga as he chases after me.

Soon Bunga and I were in the plains when we saw Ono hunting. So Bunga being Bunga decided to greet Ono as he was diving for a bug. I watched as Bunga scared ono causing him to crash. "Oh. Hi, Kion. Good to see you." Said Ono. "You see just about everything, Ono. That's why i want to talk." I Said before me, Bunga, and Ono went gather Beshte and Fuli. When we reached Basi's Pod we heard cheering from some of the other hippos. "Beshte! Beshte! Beshte!" Beshte's sisters. "Hey, everybody! Who wants a waterslide?" Asked Beshte. his three sisters encouraged it. We watched as Beshte pushed a rock out of the way making a waterslide.

"Strongest?" Asked Bunga. "Strongest." I Replied. Soon we got Beshte and headed off to get Fuli. When we found he we noticed she was being chased by baboons. "It appears that Fuli is a bit occupied." Said Ono. "Even I can see that, Ono. But I have a plan..." I Said as i told Beshte and Ono my plan. Soon I saw Ono lead Fuli towards me and Beshte. "This way Fuli!" Said Ono as they came near.

"Fuli! Jump!" I said as Fuli jumped over Beshte. "Beshte! Now!" I Said as Beshte Stood up stopping the baboons. "Oof!" Ouch!" Hey!" Said several of the baboons that were chasing Fuli as the crashed into Beshte's side."Nice save, Beshte." I Said. "Totally. Thanks." Said Fuli before turning towards the baboons. "And as for you guys, I said I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to be mean when I said you looked funny when you scratched your heads." Said Fuli. "Apology accepted..." Said the troop leader before the baboons passed out.

soon me and my friends were gathered together, me standing in front of them. "Hey, guys. Thanks for meeting with me. I wanted to talk to you because... Well, I need your help." I Said. "What's the Kaboubble, Kion?" Asked Beshte. The five of us are Pride Lands' fiercest, bravest, strongest, fastest, and Keenest of Sight. And that's why I want you all to Join the new Lion Guard." I said. "Together, we'll protect the Pride Lands and defend the Circle of Life." "Well, lick my tail, and call me a meerkat!" Said Beshte. "Hey! My uncle's a meerkat!" Said Bunga offended. "No offence, Bunga... Wait! Aren't you a honey badger?" Asked Beshte.

"A Lion Guard? Figures. Always the lions lording over the Pride Lands. I suppose Simba put you in charge of this little team, Kion?" Asked Fuli. "You bet your stars he did!" Said Bunga. "Fuli, the Lion Guard needs you. You're the Pride Lands fastest." I said. "You got that right. And you're supposed to be the fiercest?" Asked Fuli. "Well, he is a lion..." Started Beshte. "And lions are fierce. It's kinda common knowledge, really..." Said Ono. "Show em' the Roar, Kion. Show em' the Roar!" Said Bunga. I frowned remembering when i felt that strange power with-in me leave.

"What's Bunga talking about? The Roar? You think you're something special just 'cause you can roar." Asked Fuli. "Wait 'till you hear it. C'mon, Kion. Show them the Roar!" Shouted Bunga.

"I can't roar, Bunga. right after I first used it, I felt it leave a few seconds after. However, I will tell you about it. 'When my grandfather Mufasa was about My age, his younger brother, Scar, was leader of the Lion Guard. Scar had the gift of the Roar. The Roar made Scar feel powerful. But that power went his head. He started to believe that he should be king, instead his older brother Mufasa. So Scar ordered the Lion Guard to help him take down Mufasa. When the guard refused, Scar was furious. And then Scar used the Roar to destroy the Lion Guard. What Scar didn't know was that by using the Roar to destroy the Guard. That by using the Roar for evil, he would lose the power of the Roar completely'." I Said. "Poa!" Said Beshte. "Hapana!" Said Ono. "Whoa." Said Fuli. "The Roar of the Elders is a very powerful gift. It can be used for great good. But it can also lead to terrible evil." I Said.

"Hm... So tell me a little more about this 'Roar of the Elders' you mentioned." Said Fuli. "When the Roar of Elders is used, the Great Lions of the Pride Lands' past will roar with the Leader of the Lion Guard. As it is the leader of the Lion Guard who possesses the power of the Roar of the Elders." I Said. "Whoa!" Said Fuli impressed. "Impressive." Said Ono. "Poa! So, tell us little B. What does the Roar of the elders look like?" Asked Beshte. "Well, when Kion roared for the first time in his life, the clouds turned into roaring lions. It was Un-Bunga-Lievable!" Said Bunga.

"I believe the reason I don't have the roar is that when I know that I'm ready, then I will know when It's time in my heart to receive the roar back. I may think I'm ready, But I'll only be truly ready when I can separate what's in my head, and what's in my heart." I said. "I see... So the great lions of the past are testing you to see if you are worthy of having the Roar, that there will be trails ahead to see if history repeats itself." Said Ono.

"Poa! Cool scar Kion... It looks so fresh." Said Beshte. Ono walked over to me and inspected my scar. "There appears to be some sort of venom in your scar Kion." Said Ono. "Hapana we need to get you to Rafiki, That scar is a came from a snake!" "Ono stop... There is no venom, there was no snake... It was Janja... he didn't take kindly to me saving Bunga." I lied

"Wait so you made a deal with hyenas... you bring food to them at night in order for safe passage into the outlands?!" Shouted Bunga. "Everything Cheeze. and Chungu said was true... that's why you didn't want me going down there." Said Bunga. "No, I never made a deal with Janja." I lied. "I've found him, Your Highness! Kion is over here!" Said Zazu. "See, Dad? What did I tell you?." Said Kiara. "Thank you, Kiara. You and Tiifu go and track the gazelle. I need to talk to Kion. Alone." Said Simba.

"Yes, Dad." Said Kiara. "Thank you, princess." Dad! Am I glad to see you! I'm not sure why, but for some reason I don't have the-" I started to tell my dad about my little problem when he interrupted me. "Kion, Kiara tells me you asked Bunga to join the Lion Guard." Said Simba. "Hey..." Said Bunga. "Is this true?" Asked Simba. "Well, yeah. I was just talking to all my friends about it." I said. 'Great, just great. Kiara had to go and run her big snotty mouth.' I thought.

"Your friends? Kion, I asked you to assemble the new Lion Guard. Instead you're just playing with your friends?" Asked Simba. "I'm not playing, Dad. My friends are the new Lion Guard. Fuli is the fastest. Beshte is the strongest. Ono is the Keenest of sight. And the bravest, It's Bunga." I said proudly. "Kion, the Lion Guard has always been made of lions. Do you really think a Lion Guard with only one lion can protect the Pride Lands?" Asked Simba.

Well, actually..." I started once more only for my dad to interrupt me again "Son, listen. The Lion Guard isn't a game you play with your friends. It's real. The Circle of Life, and your life, will depend on who's on your team. Please, Kion. There are plenty of good lions for the Guard. I need you to take your new responsibility seriously. Just as seriously as Kiara takes hers." Said Simba as he walked off. "But, I do take it seriously..." I said before walking back to meet with Vitani again. "Kion..." Said Bunga as I walked out of earshot.

Soon i was back at our meeting place. and Vitani was waiting for me with a worried look on her face. "Hey, Tani..." I said. "Hey Ki..." Said Vitani. "Tani... Dad wanted the best for the Lion Guard. And I found them. Well, minus Bunga. He's the second-best person I know for the bravest... Anyways I found the best... But now, maybe the best isn't good enough? I just don't understand.

**Kion's lament**

_**"Why? Why even trust me at all?  
They say the Guard is my call  
But then come tell me I'm wrong  
Now what? What should i do?   
And who? Who do I turn to?  
Now everything feels so upside down  
Deep down, maybe knew  
It was too good to be true  
With all my friends looking up to me  
Some leader I turn out to be!" I sang**_

"Kion..." Said Vitani and an unknown voice. I turned around and saw else nothing but Vitani, the. "Tani?" I asked. "Your dad is probably just worried because he loves you. Being leader of the new Lion Guard probably isn't always going to be easy." Said Vitani. "Then... maybe dad's right. Maybe I'm not ready to lead, or use the Roar. I'm not even sure if i can control it. First, it was super loud, now It's not there. And I don't wanna end up like my bratty sister!" I said. "Don't be afraid about losing control of the Roar. Trust your instincts. You are destined for great things Kion. Not to mention I will be by your side every step of the way until the end of time. And hey! I'm sure the Roar will return to you, and then you will be able to use it when you need it." Said Vitani. "Thanks Tani." I said. "You're welcome Ki." Said Vitani.

_**"Maybe my journey is far from done.**_

_**They need a leader and I'm the one.**_

_**So now it's time for them all to see!**_

_**The Lion I was born to be! **_

_**It is time to take the lead on my own**_

_**For something bigger  
Than I've ever known**_

_**No need to wonder  
The choice is done  
**_

_**Now I believe  
I'm truly am the one," I sang**_

I turned my head to my shoulder as I heard a roar as well as feeling that strange power return to me. On my shoulder was a mark that resembled one of Rafiki's paintings. The mark was a male adult lion head with a full mane and it's mouth open. the mark was turned to the side like it was looking at something.

_**"So is it Time?  
**_

_**Is it time?"**_

_**"Yes.**_

_**It is time" Sang both me and Vitani.**_

**End of Kion's lament**

"Vitani you better go hide and return home." I Said. "Ok Kion. I agree. I smell honey badger." Said Vitani as she hid. "Kion! Kion! Janja! The hyenas! They're attacking the gazelles!" Shouted Bunga. "What? Oh, no!" I Said 'So what? It's just a few gazelles. Janja and his clan barely have anything to eat.' I thought.

Soon Bunga and I were back with Fuli, Ono, and Beshte.

"Yeah. Why are they still attacking?" Fuli. "Janja and clan will keep going until the whole herd is dead." I said. "What?" Asked Ono in shock. "No..." Said Beshte in worry. "Don't they understand the circle of life?" Asked Fuli. "They don't care about the Circle of Life. They're not hunting for food. They want to throw the Pride Lands into chaos. And It's up to the Lion Guard to stop them!" I said. "The Lion Guard?" Asked Fuli. "You mean us?" Asked Ono. "What about what Simba said?" Asked Beshte.

"So what if we're not all lions? I know we are the Pride Lands' fiercest, bravest, fastest, strongest, and keenest of sight!' I said. "That's true." Said Beshte. "Of course, we are." Said Fuli. "I guess?" Said Ono unsurely. "Yeah! Let's go get those stinkin' hyenas!" Said Bunga. "Hold it Bunga this isn't a game. We need a plan to take on the hyenas. And I think I have one. That is, if the rest of you are ready to join the Lion Guard." I said. "I'm in" Said Fuli. "Ditto." Said Ono. "Lay it on us, Kion." Said Beshte.

"Bunga... You are the bravest! Fuli. You are the fastest. Ono. You are the keenest of sight. Beshte. You are the strongest. We are the Lion Guard. And here is what we are going to do..." I said before me and the newly assembled Guard walked up to survey the field. "Till the Pride Lands' end, Lion Guard defend!"

Soon The Guard and I were in the battlefront. "Zuka Zama!" Shouted Bunga as he tackled Chungu. "What about... Augh!" Shouted Mzingo as Ono attacked Mzingo. I mentally flinched because Mzingo was a friend. "Looking for something, feather neck?" Taunted Ono. "Huwezi! Nowhere to run that I can run faster!" Shouted Fuli as she kept blocking some of Janja's hyenas. "See what I mean!" "That's right! Keeping going!" I shouted. "Comin' thru!" Shouted Bunga as he ran Chungu into the other hyenas. "And, Beshte! Now!" I Said. "Out of the way!" Shouted Beshte as he ran through the gazelle before ramming into the hyenas. "Twende Kiboko!"

soon we had Janja and his hyenas on the run when Ono spotted something. "Kion! Kiara's hurt!" Shouted Ono. "Okay, we need to get to her fast." I said as I pretended to care about Kiara. "I'm the fastest there is. But what do I do once I'm there?" Asked Fuli. "Just get me close! I'll take it from there." Said Bunga. "Bunga?" I asked confused. "Don't worry, Kion. This time, yours truly has a plan!" Said Bunga causing me to mentally groan. 'Yep, I knew Kiara was definitely right about Bunga being both brave and stupid.

I wouldn't even have put him on the Guard if Vitani hadn't protested against joining my guard.' I thought. "Okay. Hurry." I Said. "This way!" Said Ono as he started to lead them in the direction of my bratty sister. "Zuka Zama!-" Shouted Bunga. I watched as they approached my sister, soon Bunga reached and was talking before crouching down, and a smelly cloud of spray. Soon Ono landed in front of me. "Kion! Bunga and Fuli did it! Kiara's safe!" Shouted Ono.

"Great! Have them regroup with us at the edge of the field. It's time to give Janja and his hyenas something to remember." I said. "Well, if it isn't Kion the lion cub. You and your friends better leave now, before you get hurt. That is unless you wish to end our agreement. If that is what you are here for, then you will no longer be able to have free passage through my territory so you can meet your little friend." Said Janja.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" I before continuing. "We're the Lion Guard, Janja. We defend the Circle of Life. You and Your kind are not welcome to welcome in the Pride Lands. Ever. **_*RRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!*_**" "Zuka Zama! Now that's the Roar!" Said Bunga. When I stopped using the Roar Janja looked back at me saying something but I was too far to hear what he was saying...

**/End of Flashback/**

* * *

"And that's how my adventures as leader of the new Lion Guard started." I said. "An Egyptian Cobra by the name of Ushari gave you that scar on accident and you lied to your own guard about how you got your scar?!" Shouted Kovu in shock. "What's wrong? Scared to admit that the greatest king that the Pride Lands ever had is my idol?" I said. "I am Mkubwa! **(Side Note: Mkubwa means superior, employer, leader, director, manager, elder brother, elder sibling, elder sister, great, large, sibling, utter, sister, brother, older brother, older sibling, older sister, and big according to Glosbe Swahili-Englishdictionary)**Son of Chumvi and Kula of Mufasa's Pride." Said Kovu.

"I'll tell you more about my adventures as leader of the Lion Guard. But first, you need to tell us. Whose side are you on? Lions? Or hyenas?" I asked. "I'm on the side of the Circle of Life. And the animals who respect it." Said Mkubwa. "*Sighs* You do take after your father, don't you? You see, Mkubwa, I was hoping you'd choose to side with lions. With us. But if that's your answer..." Said Zira as she leads Me, Vitani, Nuka, and Mkubwa into a clearing. I saw a few adult Lions trailing behind us.

"Kion? Zira? What's going on?" Asked Mkubwa as the lionesses that followed us were growling at Mkubwa. "It's your choice, Mkubwa. With us. Or against us. But if you're against us... You'll never leave the Outlands." I said. "Jasiri was right. She knew Vitani manipulated you. That she turned you against your family. Against the Circle of Life. Now tell those lionesses to back down. You know the Roar can be taken away from you." Said Mkubwa.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter was edited on Friday, May 29, 2020.**


	3. Chapter 3: Edited

_**/last time in chapter 2/**_

**Kion's POV:**

**_It's your choice Mkubwa. With us or against us. But if you're against us... You'll never leave the Outlands." I Said. "Jasiri was right. She knew Vitani manipulated you. That she turned you against your family. Against the Circle of Life. Now tell those lionesses to back down. You know the Roar can be taken away from you." Said Mkubwa._**

* * *

**Mkubwa's POV:**

"It's your choice Mkubwa. With us. Or against us. But if you're against us... You'll never the Outlands." Said Kion. "Jasiri was right. She knew Vitani manipulated you. That she turned you against your family. Against the Circle of Life. Now tell those lionesses to back down. You know the can be taken away from you." I said. "I used to know someone else with the Roar. And when he used it against his fellow Lions, he lost the Roar. Forever!" Said Zira.

"You're talking about Scar!" Shouted Kion in shock. "That's right. Scar and I were close. Vert close. He taught me all about the Roar!" Said Zira. "If it wasn't for my father, Scar would still be king of the Pride Lands." Said Kion. "Scar was never the true king!" I shouted. "How dare you!" Shouted Kion and Zira in unison. "Lionesses! Attack!" commanded Zira. Soon the four lionesses that followed us were closing in on me. "I find it funny that when you are put in a life or death situation without a way out, it inspires fear. Isn't that right Mkubwa?" Said Kion in an evil tone.

"Wait. I'll forgive for that little outburst, Mkubwa. If you join us." Said Zira. "Think about it until Zira, Nuka, Vitani, and I get back. We want to hear your decision by the time we get back." Said Kion as he fellowed Zira, Nuka, and Vitani back the way we came.

* * *

**Jasiri's POV:**

'I can't believe Kion used the Roar on me! It's all that she-cub's fault! Now I'm a few miles away from the water hole. Zira and her family are Evil! they don't deserve that watering hole. I'm not evil. I just wanted to provide for my clan. We originally asked to share their water hole with us. But they refused, and we were desperate. We decided to steal their water hole since they refused to share it. I decided to get Kion to help through manipulation. Huh, that plan went swell.' I thought before seeing a familiar group of animals with determination on their faces.

"Lion Guard! What are you doing here?" I asked. "I know Kion said he'd be fine." Said Bunga. "But we think he might be in trouble. Do you know where he is?" Asked Fuli. "Yes. He's with Zira and her family. He used the Roar on me, but then it turned around and chased him, Zira, and her family into a cave. He's probably joined Zira and her family by now." I told them. "What!" Said the Guard all together. "Kion used the roar on you?!" Shouted Fuli in shock.

"Hapana! Rafiki was right! We're too late! Kion's been with one of them for too long! This must be the trouble Rafiki was talking about. And there's possibly even more trouble on the way if we don't stop this now!" Said Ono. "He's been meeting with Zira's daughter this whole time behind our backs since before he became the leader of the new Lion Guard! I bet he's known her since he was Wema and Tunu's age. Toddler age" I said. "If that's true then he's been corrupted by her from the very beginning!" Said Beshte

* * *

**Kion's POV:**

Zira, Nuka, Vitani and I returned back to the group of the lionesses surrounding Mkumbwa in the clearing. "Poor Mkubwa. So helpless without any reinforcements." Said Zira. "What's wrong with you Kion! you said you'd talk to Simba about letting us back the Pride Lands. Why can't we be friends?" Said Mkubwa. "It wasn't my choice Mkubwa. You're the one who chose those lying hyenas over us." I said. "At least we don't have to worry about you using that Roar on us." Said Nuka.

"If I use the roar against other lions I'd lose it forever. And if I don't use the roar... Well, I'd just ll keep it. Either way, we win. With or without the Roar, I am harmless toward you guys. Without me Simba's Pride Lands are defenceless." I Said. "Well, you did side with us." Said Nuka. "This is your last chance, Mkubwa." Said Zira. The lionesses surrounding Mkumbwa start growling. I watch as he looks around for a way out before looking up.

"Kion? I do have something to say. Till the Pride Lands end..." Said Mkumbwa beginning the slogan for my guard. I look up only to see Ono. 'Oh-no. This isn't good.' I thought. Suddenly I hear my Guard. "Lion Guard defend!" Said my Guard(Fuli, Ono, Beshte, and Bunga.). "Hahaha! Surprise!" Said a voice i didn't wish to hear again.

Soon we were all fighting. Me, Zira, Vitani, Nuka, and the lionesses that sounded Mkumbwa were losing the fight. "Mother! I'm scared!" Shouted Nuka as me and Zira's family were being backed into a dead-end with me in front by Mkubwa, Fuli, Ono, Bunga, and Jasiri. "So... A Lion Guard with just one lion. I didn't believe you at first Kion, but now I see it." Said Zira. "I know! Pathetic!" I said. "Stand tall, my lions!" Said Zira. "We have this ridiculous group of animals outnumbered!"

"Doesn't matter, Zira. With help from my Roar, we can send them flying." I said. "Kion! This isn't right! You are the leader of the Lion Guard! Your job is to protect the circle of life from harm! Not repeat history!" Said Mkubwa. "Say goodnight Mkubwa!" I Said as i Started to use the roar.

* * *

**Mkubwa's POV:**

I watched as Kion started to use the Roar of the elders. I decided to try something. I looked up at the sky. "Great Lions of the Pride Lands' past! I ask you in the time of need! Transfer Kion's Roar into me! He doesn't deserve to be the leader of the Lion Guard. Evil lions shouldn't have that Kind of Power! Make me the new Leader of the Lion Guard!" I Said. I watched as the forming Lions in the sky started to disappear. "What! No! This isn't happening!" Said Kion in anger. Suddenly there was a flash on my shoulder as a crimson version of Kion's Mark.

I soon saw Kion's Mark disappear. I turned to see Kion's Guard no longer had the mark, But... for some reason I felt like they matched their positions perfectly. "Bunga, you are still the bravest, Fuli you are the fastest, Ono, you are the keenest of sight, and Beshte... you are the strongest." I said touching each one of them from what I heard them say. "How did you know which one of us was which?" Asked the honey badger 'Bunga' I think. "Kion told me the story of how you guys formed." I Said.

"Kiara was right, Bunga you are brave and stupid. I wasn't even going to have you on the Guard." Said Kion. "Meet Vitani, I met Vitani here long before I formed the Guard. If she hadn't refused my offer to be the bravest, you wouldn't on the guard. In fact, she was the one who told me to put you on the guard." "Unbungalievable! You lied to me... And I owed her for being on the guard when you could have never chosen me otherwise. Green-eyes here is the only one who sees me as me." Said Bunga.

"Go ahead, Kovu. Use the Roar!" "I... I can't. That's how Scar lost the roar. He used it against other lions. And my name isn't Kovu, It's Mkubwa, though it doesn't feel right." I Said. "That's not why he lost it! It was 'cause he used it for evil! If Kion told you about the events of the day we became the Lion Guard do you remember any mentions of Rafiki's paintings?" Said Bunga.

"Of course. You're right." I said realizing the truth. "No! That's not true! Zira knows the most about the Roar's powers." Said Kion. "Listen to us, Mkubwa..." Said Zira. "Oh, I've listened to you, Zira. And you as well Kion. Now, you listen to me." I Said. "As long as I'm around, you're not welcome in the Pride Lands. Or the Outlands. I'll Never let you hurt Kiara Kion! Nor will I let you harm Simba." "You... You wouldn't!" Shouted Kion. "We're lions!" Said Zira.

Suddenly I use the power of the Roar of the Elders Sending Zira and her family along with Kion far into the Outlands. _***RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRR!***_ "Wow, that was awesome." I Said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter was edited on Fri, May 29, 2020.**


	4. Chapter 4: End of this Book: Edited

**What if Kion knew Vitani before he became the leader of the Lion guard. How would the lion guard series turn out in the end? Well, let's find out. Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion Guard or The Lion King series. Any characters from the Lion King/guard are rightfully owned by Disney.**

* * *

**_/last time in chapter three/_**

**Mkumbwa's POV:**

_**"Wow, That was awesome." I said.**_

* * *

**Kion's POV:**

"Where are we?" Asked Nuka. "Our old termite mound home." Said Zira. "Welcome to your new home Kion. We will be here until we are strong enough to take over the Pride Lands" "Next time I see that little traitor of a termite... He'll be DEAD!" Shouted Nuka. "Kion, you are now Scar's new heir." Said Zira. "And Vitani will be your mate." "This is Great Kion! It will be just like we always talked about." Said Vitani. "I know Tani... I know..." I said

* * *

**_{Elsewhere in a Different plane of existance}  
_****?'s POV:**

"I agree, Zira... I agree... You are now my heir grandnephew... you are my new heir... I know you will avenge me. Mufasa... My dear brother... It seems that history has somewhat repeated it's self... You turned me into the very lion to kill you... Let's see how my ex-heir does when it comes to leading the Lion Guard. I know this will be interesting... I wonder if my dear nephew will adopt Mkubwa ... and if so... I wonder what his new name will be" I Said to myself as well as gloating to my Late brother.

"I may not be able to see into their realm... But I am able to hear the voice of those who I am connected to... hear what they say when the connection is called upon... I felt my connection to Kovu break... Yet I am connected to the roar of the elders..."

* * *

_**{Back in the Outlands}  
**_**Mkubwa's POV:**

"I know we didn't get along in the beginning." Said Madoa. "And now?" I asked. "I'm glad to call you a friend. Thank you for giving us Zira's watering hole... and we are sorry for trying to steal it." Said Madoa. "Thanks. Me, too am sorry about Ziraa not sharing the watering" I Said. "I'm glad to have all of you as friends." Said Jasiri. "Back at you Jasiri, I hope, Simba will be willing to adopt Mkubwa... let alone allow him into the pride lands." Said Fuli.

"Hey, little ones! I'm sorry for what Zira and her family did. She had me brainwashed before... but now I'm free! And she'll never do it again." I said. "We should probably start returning home to the Pride Lands." Said Beshte. "Affirmative, not to mention the sooner we start moving the faster we will get back to the Pride Lands." Said Ono. "I can't wait to see Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa again!" Said Bunga.

* * *

_**{Time skip: Pride Rock}  
**_**Simba's POV:**

"Kovu!" Said Kiara. "Hey, Kiara... and no that's not my name... that is what I was brainwashed into believing my name was... When I was brainwashed into thinking Zira was my mother. I am Mkubwa-" Said Kovu err... Mkubwa as he started to explain only to be interrupted by a gasp. "You're alive... Chumvi and Kula's cub is alive!" Said Nala. "Chumvi and Kula were great friends of mine. And I would be honoured to adopt you as my son. As a token to give the son of my cubhood friends a family again." I Said.

"Thank you... and I would be honoured to be your son and to receive a new name by your choice" Said Mkubwa. "Very well... your new name will be Kopa. And there will be a presentation for you as the new prince. There is a presentation for when a cub is adopted by the king and queen. All the animals of the Pride lands come to see the newly adopted prince. Oh and a quick warning. Rafiki is probably going to use some special gourds with juice in it." I said. "There's something else. Kion has Joined Zira and Her family!" Said Beshte, Ono, Fuli, Bunga, and Mkumbwa soon to become Kopa, Prince of the Pride Lands.

"What?!/Zira?!/Are you sure/ I knew he has was lying when he answered my question on what he would go up to be as happy. His eyes showed jealousy and something else..."Said Me, Nala, Zazu, and Kiara.

* * *

**Noone's POV:**

Animals crowded around in front of Pride Rock to see the newly adopted Prince of the Pride Lands. "Allow me, to introduce Mkubwa, later to be known as Kovu after getting brainwashed, and now renamed as Kopa, the newly adopted prince of the Pride Lands." Said Rafiki as the newly named Kopa approached the ledge overlooking the Pride Lands Animals. Rafiki took out a turtle shell filled with juiced mixed with Simba, Nala, and Kiara's Blood. Kovu drank some of the mixture before Rafiki dipped his finger into it.

Rafiki then spread the Mixture onto Kovu's forehead before continuing to speak. "By the blood of Simba and Nala... you are blood adopted as their son. And by the blood of Kiara, you are now her blood adopted brother. With Mufasa as a Witness! And the great kings as a judge. You are now Kopa, Son of Simba and Nala, brother to Kiara, and traitor prince Kiongozi. By de Power of blood and dis Blood adoption Ritual, you are physically reborn by blood... but in honour of the late Kula and chumvi, your Physical appearance shall stay the same!"

"All hail, Prince Kopa! The new leader of the Lion Guard" Said Ma Tembo. "Hail, Prince Kopa! Hail Prince Kopa! Hail, Prince Kopa!" Chanted the gathered animals surrounding Pride Rock. Soon all the animals of the Pride Lands were bowing before the newly adopted Prince Kopa.

* * *

_**{Nether spirit world}  
**_**Scar's POV:**_**  
**_

"What? the Roar's owner is Kopa... Blood adopted Son of Simba and Nala? Simba blood adopted Kovu... Simba blood adopted Mkumbwa." I Said "Mufasa... You are my creator... My birth name my have been Askari... But you turned me into Scar. I stopped that treacherous lion and his Cobra friend... All you did was mock me! Mad fun of me, Saying that Scar fits me better, that I was not worthy of my name Askari... Well, the thing you created destroyed you."

* * *

**_{Outlands_ Termitemounds}  
Kion's POV:**

"Kion! Kovu... Has been blood adopted into your family, He has been renamed, Kopa." Said Mzingo. "Well, Mzingo... That is very interesting news." I said. "I agree, Kion, Kopa could be trouble with the Roar of the Elders." Said Zira. "So that little termite not only has that roar, Now he is the Prince of the Pride Lands and renamed Kopa? Yuck!" Said Nuka. "He's going to be trouble." Said Vitani. "We could hunt in the Back Lands" I Suggested. "Hm, that might just be worth it." Said Zira.

* * *

_**{Pride Rock; Lion Guard Liar**__**}  
**_**Kopa's POV:**

"This is my new Life, Till the Pride Lands end, I will defend." I Said.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Evil Kion: This is the end of this story but please be prepared for the continuation of Season one with Kopa(Kovu) as leader of the Lion Guard.**_

_**Sequel: Kopa's Lion Guard (Season One)**_

_**Read and Review.**_

_**Attention: Sequel now out!**_

_**On another note... This chapter has been edited on Friday, May 29, 2020.**_


End file.
